life after university
by Kendrickerxox
Summary: this story follows Beca and Jesse after they have finished university
1. Chapter 1

*chapter 1*

*Beca's POV*

I was just packing my bags because we had just finished university forever! All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, me and my roommate Kimmy Jin, both looked at each other and raced for the door. We laughed because I beat her! I swung open the door to see my nerd, Jesse, and one of my best friends Stacie. "Hey babe, hey Stace, hey Lara" Lara is Stacie's daughter and it was no surprise when Stacie and Donald told us they were having a baby. Jesse walked over and gave me a kiss on the lips "you ready?" "Almost just packing my music stuff." "I'll help you" "thanks" Jesse started helping me pack. When we had finished packing my stuff we put it all in Jesse's car and drove to my dad's house because that's where we were staying until we found an apartment.

*2 hours later*

We had just finished unpacking our important stuff into the spare room of my dad's house. We were all sat around the log burner in the garden. "so Jesse, what are you going to do with you're life now that you have finished university?" asked my dad "ummm I really wanna score movies" "that's cool" "thanks Mr Mitchell." "how many times Jesse? Please call me john." After a while of catching up and stuff me and Jesse said goodbye to my dad and went to our room. "so what do you want to do nerd?" "I had something in mind" Jesse started to kiss small kisses into my neck. "Oooo Mr Swanson!" I exclaimed. Jesse slowly started to remove my top and then my jeans until I was left in my jeans. "That's hardly fair!" "haha" Jesse unbuttoned his top while I slid off his top.

*John's POV*

I was sat watching match of the day and all I could hear was loud bumps and bangs "HEY WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN!"

*Jesse's POV*

"HWY WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN!" we heard from downstairs, we both started laughing "are we that loud?" "I think so" "haha" we continued kissing and then snuggled up to sleep.

Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

*chapter 2*

*Jesse's POV*

I turned over to see big beautiful eyes staring at me "have I ever told you that you are so beautiful?"

"every morning" I smiled at Beca and leant over and gave her a kiss, her lips pressing softly against my own.

"Breakfast?" I asked, our noses barely touching each other as I pulled away from the kiss. I rolled of the bed and she shuffled her body closer to the edge.

"please" she replied tiredly, stretching her arms above her head, reaching them out towards me, I slid my arms underneath her and lifted her up bridal style, pressing a kiss on her forehead before waking out the room and making our way downstairs, slightly embarrassed that Beca's dad heard us last night, doing…things.

"Don't you think that you two are too young to get married?" Mr Mitch-sorry John asked in a jokey tone as we walked into the kitchen, I gently put Beca down and she took a seat at the kitchen table. I sat next to her, rubbing my hand up and down her arm.

"very funny dad, what's for breakfast?" she asked

"Ummm there's pop tarts or waffle mix" he replied, shorting out tie, straightening it out. Beca gave me pouty eyes. Man she looked so cute.

"So I take that as waffles?" I chuckled; she nodded and kissed me on the lips.

"well I'm off to work now ill be back later." John shrugged on his jacket.

"Bye dad"

"Bye Mr-um I mean John" I smiled up at him as he walked to us, he kissed Beca on the cheek and gave me a pat on the shoulder before exiting the room.

"Bye kids" he called mockingly. Kids ? We are 22! I heard a chuckle before the front door closed behind him.

"So waffles?" I asked, getting up from my seat opening the fridge

"yep."

*Beca's POV*

Jesse's waffles are Aca awes-wait! What the fuck! Oh my god. I spend do much time with them, that I'm actually starting to sound like Chloe and Aubrey, well that's one way to ruin a badass reputation…basically Jesse's waffles are awesome! We joked around and chatted back and forth but our banter soon stopped.

"I'm going to see the trebles today" Jesse piped up

"I hate to burst your bubble there Jesse, but we are going to look for an apartment" Jesse's smile dropped and he looked at the table

"Well I'm sorry; it's not me who wants to get an apartment together!" I shot at him, noticing his expression. He looked back up at me with a stunned expression on his face from my sudden outburst of frustration.

"Did you really just say that?" he asked, slightly shocked

"I did" I confirmed, letting my stubbornness take over, I locked eyes with him, I didn't have an ounce of emotion in my voice

"But Beca… I thought you loved me" he closed his mouth, his lips turning into a frown.

"Wait what?! Jesse who said i-"

"You kinda did" he cut me off with a cold response.

"Jesse all I said was the I didn't really wanna get an apartment, Jesus Christ!" I threw my arms up in the air and before Jesse could say anything else I got up from the table and stormed upstairs with tears streaming down my face.

I locked my bedroom door and I could here voices downstairs, I take it its Shelia and Jesse.

"Where's Beca?" I heard a murmur of a voice ask

"Upstairs" I heard the sound of footsteps getting closer, gradually getting louder and louder and then they just stopped.

"Beca?!" Shelia called

"Go away!" I yelled into my pillow, muffling most of the sound of my voice. There was a light know at the door; what part of 'go away' does that woman not understand

"Beca, honey what's wrong?" She asked softly, ugh go away, jeez

"NOTHING! I SAID GO AWAY?!" I turned my head away from the pillow and yelled at the top of my lungs

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong!" She protested. I slowly crept to my door and unlocked it, slowly opening the door before walking back over to my bed and burying my head in my pillows.

"Beca what happened?" She tried again

"Nothing" I lied

"Beca! Seriously!" She said in a firm, raised voice

"FINE! Me and Jesse had an argument, NOW LEAVE!" I yelled

"Beca tell me what happened" she tried softly

"I just bloody did!"

"Fine" she gave in and exited the room, I grabbed my phone and texted all the girls

To: Stacie, Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley, Fat Amy, Denise, Lilly

Meet me at McDonald's in 20 mins

From Beca

When I arrived at Mc Donald's I literally sprinted to the Ex Bellas and gave them all massive hugs.

"Hey Becs" The girls all looked at me

"What's wrong shawshank?" The one and only Fat Amy asked.

"Nothing why?" Stacie go out her mini mirror from her bag. I looked in the mirror to see all of my eye liner and mascara all run down my face.

"Ahhh shit!"

"Beca what have I told you before no swearing In front of Noah and Lara" Chloe shot at me

"I'm sorry!" I said very sarcastically

"Soooo you gonna tell us what's wrong or-" Cynthia rose questioned

"Oh, me and Jesse had a fight" Tears were building up inside now

"I'm so sorry becs" Denise said soothingly

"It's fine I guess"

"Um are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna get food?" Fat Amy asked. We all giggled and followed Fat Amy inside, after we had ordered we sat down in booth.

"So tell us what happened" Aubrey said not at all like her self

"1) Bree you okay? 2) me and Jesse fell out because I told him I wasn't that bothered about getting an apartment" okay now the tears were on the verge of falling

"Yeah I'm good and I'm so sorry Becs" Aubrey said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We need details Mitchell!" Ashley said

"Well okay then, sooo we were eating breakfast and Jesse was like 'I'm going to see the trebles today!' Then I was like 'hate to burst your bubble but.. We are going to look for an apartment.' And blah blah blah Jesse thinks I don't love him and shit and here we are sat here!" I explained.

"What do you mean by 'Jesse thinks I don't love him'?" Stacie said giving Lara her pacifier.

"Well in the middle of the argument I said 'that I wasn't the one that wanted to get an apartment' and then he said 'soo you don't love me?' Then I went 'I never said that' and blah blah"

"Well did you say it?" Asked Densie

" Yes but no"

"WHICH BLOODY ONE?!" Lilly screamed

"Excuse me bitch where the fuck did that come from?" Fat Amy asked leaning forward to face Lilly. Lilly just shrugged.

"No I didn't say it and the downside is..."

**Help** **with** **by** **Jambo** **and** **Hutchie! Who are very awesome writers please don't forget to vote leave a competent and shit! ~NIAxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

***chapter** **3***  
***Beca's** **POV***

"No I didn't say it and the downside is I think I might be pregnant!"

"WAIT WHAT?!" all of the girls shouted as a unison

"Well have you taken a test?" Chloe asked  
all the girls leaned forward in they're seats

"Sure"  
Note sarcasm  
"Well obviously not otherwise I would of said I was pregnant not I think I might be!"

"Hormones!"  
Stacie sang

"Shut up bitch"  
I shot devil eyes at all of the girls and they all sat back in their seats.

After a while a chit chatting we all went home and it was only when I got in the car and saw Jesse's coat that I remembered what had happened. As soon as I got home I ran upstairs and grabbed my suitcase from the closet, I shoved all of my stuff into the suitcase and then packed my music stuff. I grabbed my savings that were meant to be spent on an apartment but y'all know. I ran downstairs out the door and into my car. I drove to Georgia airport and paid for a ticket to LA.

***Jesse's** **POV***

I was sat in the bedroom that I grew up in and my phone buzzed I thought I might be Beca apologising but instead I saw this...

To Jesse

Hey Jesse, have you seen Beca anywhere?

From Stacie

I thought for a second and replied to Stacie.

To Stacie

No sorry, have you seen her we got into a massive fight earlier and I really miss her. :'(

From Jesse

I waited a minute and my phone buzzed again

To Jesse

Heard bout that, so sorry and I saw Becs earlier but since then I haven't sorry.

From Stacie

To Stacie

Oh okay :'(

From Jesse.

*Beca's POV*

I was sat in the chairs waiting to bored the plain when my iPhone started playing 'don't you {forget about me} by simple minds I got my iPhone out of my pocket to see who it is and by my surprise it was Jesse ugh I hesitated and then gave in

"Hello"

"Hey becs"

'Fight 447 to LA now boarding' the loud speaker announced

"Your gonna have to be quick I have... Stuff to do"

"Okay, Beca I just wanna say that I love you and miss you so much and I really want you back"

"It's too late Jesse, I've got to go I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, love you Becs" Jesse blew a kiss down the phone and instead of answering I just hung up

'Last call for flight 447 to LA!'  
I gathered all my stuff and walked to the gate I handed my ticket to the lady and made my way onto the plane. I found my seat and sat down, I pulled my laptop out of its bag and placed it on my lap and plugged in my headphone and slipped them onto my head.

I checked my mail and saw I an email from Jesse.

I held my mouse over the email and slowly ledged my finger towards the button then finally pressed on the email.

To Beca xx

Please, Please come back to me I love you so much…

Love your Nerd! Jesse xxx.

.Love

I clicked on the link and it led me to a black screen. Then Bonfire Heart by James Blunt started playing and the words

JESSE & BECA FOREVA AND EVA 3 3

Popped up.

**Your mouth is a revolver,**

**Firing bullets in the sky.**

**Your love is a soldier**

**Loyal til' you die.**

A photo of Jesse, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Fat Amy, Donald, Aubrey, Chloe and I stood outside of the ICCA'S on the night me and Jesse kissed. I still remember that night very well.

**I've been looking at the starts,**

**For a long, long time**

**I've been putting out fires with all my life.**

**Everybody wants a flame **

**They don't wanna get burnt**

**And today is our turn.**

Next a photo of Jesse and I sat by our tree.

**Days like these lead to…**

**Nights like this lead to **

**Love like ours.**

**You light the spark in my bonfire heart.**

After that a photo of Jesse and I holding Lara when she was first born. By now I had started to cry.

**People like us we don't**

**Need that much, just some**

**One that starts,**

**Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts.**

It was followed by a photo of Jesse, Dad, Mom, James (my older brother) Gareth (my younger brother) and I

**People like us we don't**

**Need that much, just some**

**One that starts,**

**Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts.**

There was a photo of me and Jesse kissing that the one and only Fat Amy took

**This world is getting colder.**

**Strangers passing by,**

By now streams of tears were flooding my face I couldn't take it anymore I slammed down the lid of my laptop grabbing attention for the people sat beside me. "You okay hun?" The rather weird air hostess asked "Yeah I'm fine thanks" and when I was 10 I told my parents I wasn't gonna lie anymore. She just walked away and I took a deep breath.

*** 5 hours later***

I hopped off plane in L.A and walked to the baggage collector and got my bags and walked outside a got a taxi to a hotel. I arrived at the hotel and the guy went to get my music and I told him "I got it, thanks" just like on the day Jesse sang to me in the backseats of his parent's car. I found my room after about 20 minutes of walking around, I chucked my bags on the bed and carefully placed my music stuff on the desk and got my laptop out. I checked Skype and I had a message from Chloe.

- Hey Becs, where are you we are all worried. –C x

- Hey Chlo, I'm out with my mom for the day. Don't need to worry and if I'm not back its bc im staying with my mom –B x

- Okay, might c ya later then and are you? –C x

- I don't know still haven't taken a test –B x

- Well take one! –C x

- I will later –B x

- Okay I'll leave you alone now, have fun with your mom.-C x

- Kk bye –B x

I closed the lid of my laptop and grabbed $30 from my wallet and I ran down to the drug store on the corner that I spotted on the way to the hotel. I walked in a saw like what seemed 1000 different brands, I picked out the ones that were 99% true and paid for about 6 different ones.

"congrats"

The lady behind the counter said all bubbly which kinda made me feel sick. I faked a smile as she handed me the bag, I left and ran back to my room. I slammed the door behind me and ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first one I could get out of the bag.

I cooped over the loo and peed on the stick. After 10 minutes of waiting the timer I set on my phone went off I slowly went over to the basin and there it was.

**OKAY THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR DA NEXT CHAPTER PM ME! NIA XOX**


	4. Chapter 4

***CHAPTER** **4***

***BECA'S** **POV***

I slowly went over to the basin and there it was. I picked it being careful not the hold the part I just peed on, I held it in m hand and closed my eyes. I open my left eye slowly and looked down, I open my right eye quickly when I realised I wasn't pregnant. I got up and started screaming happily I ran to my phone and Skype messaged all the girls.

- Hey girls, I'm not pregnant whoop whoop! – B

I waited for a while but it seemed like ages and my Laptop made the sound that meant one of them had replied.

- Hey Becs, um how is that great? – C

- Bc it is, I'm not ready to have kids yet – B

- Hey Beca, nobody is ready I mean I was 19 when I had Lara – S

- Hey stace, true anyway I gtg gonna text Jesse. – B

- Becs is that wise? – L

- Hey Lil, probs not but he needs to know right? –B

- Yeah I suppose – L

- We will leave you to your lover – FA

- *death glare* - B

- *finsid * - FA

- Bye guys – B

- Bye – S

- Bye – L

- Bye – FA

- Bye – C

***JESSE'S POV*.**

I went back to Beca's Dads house to get the stuff I had left there, I knocked on the door and Shelia answered

I closed the lid of the laptop and grabbed my phone to text Jesse

"Hey Sheila, can I just get my stuff I left please?"

"Sure"

I walked upstairs and into the spare room where Beca and I were suppose to be staying, as I walked in I noticed all Beca's music stuff had gone. I wiped my phone out of my pocket and rang Beca's mom, Rose. The phone rang and just as I was about to hang up she answered

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose, its Jesse"

"Oh, hey Jesse"

"I was wandering if Beca is with you?"

"No sorry Jesse, I haven't seen Rebecca since her birthday in November."

I tried not to laugh

"Oh..Okay thanks"

"No problem Jesse, see you at Christmas."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

The room went quite as I thought for a minute. Then I thought Chloe might know so I Skype messaged her

-Hey have you seen Beca or know where I can find her- J

- Hey, umm no sorry have you tried calling she said she was out with her Mom all day- C

- I just went to her dads and he music stuff is gone- J

- Oh, wait I know where she could be –C

-WHERE?! Tell me- J

- L.A. –C

- Never thought of there. Come with me to get her please? – J

- I can't just leave Noah and Josh –C

- Ugh please Chlo, Josh will be fine its only 2 days, whatcha say? – J

- Fine, c u at the airport in 3 hours –C

- Thank you, thank you, thank you. –J

- Np! J bye –C

- Bye –J

I thanked Sheila for letting me collect my stuff, I left and went back to my house to be greeted by my 18 year old sister Grace.

"Hey Jesse, can you take me to the mall later?" she asked being her annoying self

"You can drive, go yourself!"

She just walked off after that comment and I went to my room to pack

***3 HOURS LATER***

***CHLOE'S POV***

I said goodbye to Josh my wonderful husband and my little monster, Noah and drove to the airport

To be greeted by Jesse. We bored the plane and after 5 hours of a little kid kicking my

Seat I was glad to get off, we collected all our things and found a cab outside. We

Decided to try the first hotel we came to. Jesse got out the cab before it had even fully stopped

ran inside, I followed behind

"Is Beca Mitchell staying here?" Jesse asked puffed out

"Let me just check for you sir" she repiled

"Thanks" Jesse took to ease again

"She is, but you have to tell me what relation you are to her because I can't just let you up" she

said looking over her glasses

"I'm her boyfriend" Jesse gestured to me "And this is her best friend Chloe"

The lady ran Beca's room told us the number and Jesse and I sprinted upstairs.

** I am so sorry its shit and really short and I apologize ill try and update soon but bare with m because I just got a social life so y'all know. Hope you enjoy leave a review please.**


	5. character thingo

Okay, sorry for not making Beca pregnant, it's just mostly every Jeca story I read Beca ends up pregnant like in the 4th chapter so I thought I would mix it up a little. I promise Beca and Jesse will have kids sometime. Okay this isn't a chapter update (sorry) it's to tell you about the new characters that will be appearing a lot and a how old the character and who I imagine them as btw this isn't they're real ages I made them up.

Rebecca Grace Mitchell – 22 years old (Anna Kendrick)

Jesse David Swanson – 22 years old (Skylar Astin)

Chloe Kate Jennings – 26 years old (Brittany Snow)

Aubrey Elizabeth Smith – 26 years old (Anna Camp)

Unicycle Smith – 26 years old (Michael Viruet)

Fat Amy (Patricia) – 22 years old (Rebel Wilson)

Gareth Thomas Mitchell – 20 years old (Aaron Johnson)

James William Mitchell – 28 years old (Tom Welling)

Rose Jane Mitchell – 50 years old (Natasha Richardson)

John Michael Mitchell – 51 years old (John Benjamin Hickey)

Josh Oliver Jennings – 27 years old (Jesse Jennings)

Noah Joshua Jennings – 5 years old (Forrest Landis (young))

Stacie Louise Conrad – 22 years old (Alexis Knapp)

Donald Walsh – 26 years old (Utkarsh Ambudkar)

Lara Violet Walsh – 3 years old (Mackenzie Foy (young))

Julia Swanson – 50 years old (Julia Roberts)

Robert Swanson – 52 years old (Robert Downy Jr.)

I think that's everyone! Nia xx


	6. Chapter 6

*CHAPTER 5*

*CHOLE'S POV*

**7 PM**

Jesse and I sprinted what seemed like 6 billion steps, we didn't

entirely know where we were going so we just kept running and

running until we found 647, Beca's room. Jesse knocked quite hard

which probably scared Beca. I heard feet shuffle on the ground and

the door swung open, Jesse literally lifted Beca up to the sky and

kissed her like they kissed at the ICCA'S btw I was totes not

watching Fat Amy showed me the video. I coughed and the broke

apart Beca came charging at me with her arms open wide, wow I

thought she wasn't the hugging type. We hugged and went into

Beca's room.

*BECA'S POV*

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Well Jesse was worried about you so we came to bring you home" Chloe told me

"You do know the reason I came here right?"

"No" Jesse said

"Well I thought I was pregnant so I had to get away and after the argument I didn't know what to think"

"So are you?" Jesse asked sitting beside me

"Am I what?"

"Pregnant, are you pregnant?"

"Oh then no"

I could see Chloe looking at me from the corner of my eye

"So you gonna come home with us?" Chloe asked

"You just got here, let's go out for the night and catch a plane tomorrow."

"Mmmmkay"

"Whatcha waiting for? Let's go" I grabbed Jesse's arm and Chloe followed

We walked out of the hotel and caught a cab to a restaurant, we got a table and ordered some shots and cocktails, I was just on twitter when I saw that Stacie had tweeted "Hey guys, what's Stace doing in L.A.?"

"Oh her and Donald wanted to have a romantic escape before Christmas" Chloe winked at me

I sent Stacie a DM saying

'Yo Stace, Jess, Chlo and I are in F&B'S come meet us.'

'L.A.?'

'Yer!'

'K'

**30 MINS LATER **

Stacie and Donald walked in and because we were all just slightly drunk Jesse stood up on the table and shouted

"YO LOVE BIRDS OVER HERE!"

Me and Chloe laughed and I slapped my face down on the table

*STACIE'S POV*

After that lovely greeting from Jesse, Donald and I walked over to

them. We sat down and Beca started petting my hair normally it's me like this but ovbersley not this time

"So what brings you guys to L.A.?" I asked sitting Chloe back up in her seat.

"Beca ran away to L.A." Chloe said all drunk like, Beca smiled and took a sip of her vodka.

**MANY DRUNKEN HOURS LATER**

*JESSE'S POV*

Beca and I burst through her hotel room kissing I pined her up

against the wall and started kissing her neck whist she unbuttoned

my shirt. Beca pushed me at full force to the bed and started to

remove my pants and I remover her tank top. Hours had past and Beca had fallen asleep in my

arms; I planted a kiss on her forehead and fell

asleep with her.

**NEXT WEEK**

*JESSE'S POV*

It had been a week since Beca had ran off to L.A. and me and Chloe had convinced her to come

Back, we had found the perfect apartment not far from Barden even though we don't go there

anymore it's just really nice around that part of Louisiana so we brought one there and tonight

were gonna have a house party or a house warming party as my Mom calls them, it was 2 weeks

before Christmas so today we were just gonna but up the tree and all the decorations then party

hard tonight. I lifted Beca up to put the star on the tree, after she placed it carefully on the door

bell rang I put Beca down and she went answer it. Beca came through to the Living room followed

by Stacie, Donald, Lara, Chloe, Josh, Noah, Lilly, Fat Amy, Bumper, Aubrey n her baby bump,

Unicycle, Rose (Beca's mom), James (Beca's brother), his wife and 2 kids, Gareth (Beca's other

brother) and his girlfriend, John (Beca's dad), My mom and dad, My younger Grace whom is 18. We

got the alcohol flowing and we played beer pong that was fun, it was boys vs. girls and sadly the

girls won but in my defence they cheated but ill let it slid since my amazing girlfriend is on that

team. It was getting onto 1AM mine and Beca's families had already left and it was just us and our

friends although Chloe and Stacie had taken Noah and Lara home. We were all smashed Beca and

Stacie I'm not entirely sure what they were doing all I know is that it was weird. The cabs they

called arrived and they all left Beca was now passed out on the sofa, I carefully picked her up and

carried her to the bedroom and cleaned up and joined her in bed.

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

*BECA'S POV*

Jesse and the 'boys' had gone out to do last minute shopping and the 'girls' came over I was just

putting out like snacky things on the coffee table and bit of nausea came over me I ran to the

bathroom and threw up all I had eaten that day, after I had stop puking I went to the cabinet and

chucked everything that was in there to the floor and grabbed a test. I peed on it and waited 10

minutes and the timer I set went off I scrambled to my feet and went over to the basin and there

it was I peaked over and there was a little +. I screamed a little and the door bell rang I put the

test in the draw and answered it, it was all the girls as Stacie came in she passed me a bottle of

wine and a horror I put the DVD in the DVD played and pressed play. After all the girls left it

wasn't that late I found a little box in the bathroom, put festive wrapping paper on it,

put the test in it and put it under the tree with Jesse's other presents.

Hope you enjoy sorry I skipped so much I just wanted to get to the point, so I'm going to see

Santa in like 40 mins bc I can and I'm so excited and thanks for all the lovely and funny reviews I've received


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

*JESSE'S POV*

It was getting on for 10 so the trebles and I left and I drove home, when I walked through the front door Beca was in bed, I placed her small present that I had just brought her under the tree and joined her in bed.

**CHRISTMAS DAY** (whoop whoop, hehe)

**6:30am**

I got up and left Beca to rest coz y'all know I'm nice… I'll probs wake her up in like 20 mins anyway I got up and put the turkey in the oven thing because this year me and Beca were spending Christmas with our friends and then going to see our families around New Year. I walked across from the kitchen to our room and stood in the door way, I coughed and Beca moved. I slowly walked over to her and ticked her nose causing her to awake from her beauty sleep even though she is already too pretty for me.

"Ugh Jess, really it's like 3:00am!" I laughed

"It's 6:30 and its Christmas so get up!"

"If it's not double digits then it's too early!"

I put my hands underneath her and carried her to the sofa, the Christmas lights twinkling was the only light.

**LATER ON **

All of our friends had arrived and we were just finishing plaiting the meals, we carried them into the living room because we didn't have a dining room yet and gave everyone they're meals. After we had all finished the girls all cleaned up and we lads got some beer. When the girls came back in Beca sat between my legs, Chloe sat with Noah and Josh by the wall, Aubrey, her baby bump and Unicycle sat on the sofa, Stacie, Donald and Lara sat by the TV and everyone else was just dotted around the room.

"Hey Becs, try this" I handed her the beer

"Um ill pass."

Everyone just looked at her, it's not like Beca to turn down beer she just gave everyone 'the stare' as we call it and they all carried on with what they were doing.

"Present time!" I squealed like a little kid, Beca just rolled her eyes

"Now Rebecca Mitchell what have I told you about eye rolling?" I pretended to be her Mom; she picked up the pillow closest to her, threw it at me and said

"Don't ever call me that again!" everyone giggled

"Okay so I heard presents" Chloe said passing presents around

*BECA'S POV*

I handed Jesse the box with the test in and butterflies were building in my tummy. He ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box, I looked up at him and he looked at me with a plain expression. Okay now it's freaking me out! Is he happy or not?! I kept looking at him

"What is it dude?" Donald asked, Jesse slowly put his hand in and brought out the test to reveal it to everyone, he held it up and looked down at me and gave me and smile and a kiss on the lips. Chloe screamed and which made us break apart. After the girls had calmed down, all the couples were just opening presents from each other. Jesse handed me a small black box. I slowly opened it and sat there amongst all the velvet material was the most beautiful object I've ever seen. My jaw dropped, my eyes widened and I screamed. Everyone's eyes came to mine and Jesse put his hand in front of me and took the ring into is thumb and forefinger he said

"Rebecca Grace Mitchell, I am so sorry that I used your full name I just thought it would be proper. So will you Rebecca Grace Mitchell do the honour of being my wife?"

I thought for a minute, I knew the answer it's just I wanted to annoy the weirdo for using my full name twice in like one sentence

"Ummm… Yes! How could I say no to my nerd!" I gave Jesse a big kiss and everyone cheered

"They say good news comes in three's, wanna tell us anything else?" Chloe squealed

"No don't think so…"

**HOUR'S LATER**

*STACIE'S POV*

"I'm so glad that Beca is having a baby and Jesse proposed, its almost like a silver lining" I told Aubrey

"Yeah I can't wait till she has the baby we will all have kids because I'm due in February."

"Omg, we will apart from Fat Amy and Bumper, but Fat Amy told me she wasn't that type of person."

"Yeah she told me too."

*JESSE'S POV*

I'm so chuffed that Beca said yes and that she is pregnant this is properly one of the best Christmas' I've ever had.

"Congrats Dude!" Donald said giving me a pat on the back whilst walking out of the room. I was getting snacks from the cabinet and I felt small hands wrap around my waist, I turned my head to see my girl…Fiancé. I turned around full and lifted her up she wrapped her legs around my torso and we kissed like the very first time again until we were rudely interrupted by Fat Amy

"Ewww shawsank and lover boy, get a room! And we are starting board games now but that's if you wanna play because you seem pretty busy there" She winked and I put Beca back down on the ground. We walked back into the living room with some snacks and started playing trivia pursuit.

*FAT AMY'S POV*

"Okay Beca, what is the fish in finding Nemo called?" I read off of the card

"Ermm…." She looked at Jesse

"I'm afraid Jesse can't help you"

"Umm….."

"Oh come on it's in the bloody title!" Aubrey threw her hands in the air

"Nemo?" she questioned

Everyone cheered "Thank God!"

*DONALD'S POV*

I looked down at the card "pfffttt everyone knows this even Lara and Noah, okay Jesse who sang the song 'don't you (forget about me) in the 1985 film the breakfast club?"

"Simple minds… don't you forget about me,

I'll be alone dancing you know it baby, tell me your troubles and doubts givin' me everything inside and out…."

"Please stop singing" Beca pleaded

*QUESTIONS LATER*

"Okay Beca, get this right and you win, what film is this quote from 'Panem Today, Panem Tomorrow, Panem Forever'?" Stacie asked her

"Why the hell am I getting all the movies questions? Is it…. The…Hunger….. Games?"

"Wait! How did you know that?" Jesse asked her

"When we watched the hunger games I didn't fall asleep so I watched it all and remembered every word!"

"Omg really?" Jesse asked excited

"You wish"

**MIDNIGHT**

*BECA'S POV*

It was now Midnight and I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, I brought my left hand out from under the covers and there was he diamond ring shining just like a star.

**So sorry I haven't updated for like ages my sister took the laptop L anyway hope you like leave a review, if you have any questions or anything PM me. Btw Jesse's younger sister Grace who was in the last chapter I think is 18 and she is based off of Vanessa Hudgens (I think that's how you spell her name)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while but me and my friend had a really good idea whilst watching a film the other day and chapter one is up if ya wanna read / its called summer love just to let y'all know J**

**Also do you guys like this story bc I'm starting to lose the amount of reviews I get? **

**I'm gonna skip a bit as well bc I don't know a lot about pregnancies even though my sister had a baby 9 months ago, lol. On with the story! Xxx**

** . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=2BRWt447DNYNTM&tbnid=dgEAX_w4ArmJ3M:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Freviews%2Fdainty-treble-clef-stacking-ring-in-sterling-silver-custom-size&ei=T2u4UuCoAcPStQaA-IGIBA&psig=AFQjCNH4PPfQQmXImqOaOuA6KIFpbfSE9A&ust=1387904109285400 Beca's engagement ring.**

**Ur probs gonna think it's not really an engagement ring but I think it's cool so yolo**

** MORNING **

* JESSE'S POV *

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock that was positioned on my bed side table. 10:00 am it read, I emerged from bed and crept over to the kitchen being careful not to wake Beca, I put toast in the toaster, I grabbed the butter from the fridge and walked back to the toaster. I took it out of the toaster and plopped it down on a plate because it was scolding. I took a knife from the tray and started buttering my toast when petite hands wrapped around my waist I turned around a gave her a kiss on the lips. She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the pop tarts, standing on her tiptoes. Beca put it in the toaster and waited for it to pop.

"so whatcha wanna do today?"

"Um, well I have that interview with L.A. Records but

I'm free after that."

"Oh yeah, how bout we watch a movie after?"

"Ugh, depends what it is."

"Um... How about High School Musical?"

I pulled a face "Erm…I'm gonna go get ready now."Beca said whilst eating the last bite on her plate, she gave me a kiss and walked back into the bedroom.

** HOURS LATER **

* BECA'S POV *

I walked into large building; I slowly walked over to the receptionist

"Hi, my name is" I cringed "Rebecca Mitchell; I have an appointment with Mr Stanley."

She slid a piece of paper through a slit in the glass both, followed by a pen

"Sign your signature and write the date please Miss Mitchell"

I did as I was told and then slid it back; she pointed in the direction I had to go and wished me good luck.

I walked down a long corridor and at the end was a door that had the name 'MR STANLEY' printed onto it; I knocked gently a few times

"Come in" the voice from behind the door bellowed.

I gradually opened the door and stepped inside and closed it quietly behind me.

"Take a seat Miss Mitchell"

I followed the instruction I was given; I sat and dug through my bad to find my application form. Mr Stanley joined me at his desk.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"So Beca, we will see you in L.A. In 3 weeks"

"Okay, I'll see you then. Thanks for giving me this opportunity at my dream job" He just smiled and I exited the room.

** 6 MONTHS LATER**

** IN A SHOP, SOMEWHERE IN L.A. **

I tried to reach the Nutella on the top shelf while Jesse went and got digestives.

"Here allow me" a familiar voice said, I turned round to see me ex boyfriend, Stewart.

"Stewart?" he turned to look at me, his eyes narrowed as if he was trying to remember me.

"Beca? Beca Mitchell?" I nodded and smiled, he went in and gave me a hug. I think he noticed my belly when the hug wasn't as close. We broke the hug and I rested my left hand on my stomach.

"So, who's the guy?" he said gesturing to the ring and my belly. I looked down

"Um, his name is Jesse Swanson. We met in University" I replied stroking my stomach. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and something drop in the basket. "talk of the devil" I turned my head and gave Jesse a peck on the lips. "Jesse this is Stewart, my friend from high school.

* JESSE'S POV *

I extended my hand to shake his "Nice to meet you" he smiled and shook my hand.

"And you"

"STEWART PLEASE COME TO CHECK OUT 3, THANKS"

"Um I better go then, I'll see you guys soon… oh here" he smiled, handed me the Nutella and walked off.

**Soz it kinda sucks but I'm kinda getting bored with this, I'm gonna write till after Beca has had the baby then I'm gonna stop :J**


End file.
